


Downhill

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: you try and get to chase before he kills his brother





	Downhill

Your finger tapped rapidly against the steering wheel as you sped through the road, desperate to get to Chase before he either wins this battle…. Or doesn’t. Regardless, you knew time was ticking. Rain drenched your windshield. But you ignored it.

Long minutes pass in which your anxiety came at an all time high. Your breathing was rampant, thinking of every single possibility that could happen once you arrived at the farmhouse. You were scared for Caleb… And even more terrified for Chase. You knew your boyfriend had become power hunger, even more so now that the end of the school year was approaching.

The end of the year, this particular year, would signify whom shall gain the power of their father, a feat you’d known for months. During your weeks and days with Chase were the best you’d ever known. He was a loving, caring boyfriend. But he held a dark side to himself. You’d seen it plenty of times before.

Of course, he’d always played it off as some cruel prank whenever you’d call him out; a few spiders settling themselves on your pillowcase as you laid in bed reading, milk turning into blood as you poured it in your cereal  bowl.

Over time, he grew hungry, nearly killing his siblings in the process. He grew angry. He grew intolerant of situations that didn’t go the way he planned. He played with clones. He played with magic He even played with you.

But still ,you stayed, desperate to try and get through to Chase. As you finally pulled up to the barn house, you ran out to the boys were looked beaten and battered, yet, continued to fight.

“Ah, she arrives.” Caleb gleamed tauntingly. “Turn around and home, Collins. This power, this magic, you can’t handle it. Go on home.”

“Three, two, one.” you heard Chase mumble to himself as he lunged forward, knocking Caleb off of his feet in a blast of black smoke. “I’ll kill you, you son of a bitch!”

“Chase! Stop this madness! Caleb, you too!”

“He killed my girlfriend!” Caleb hollered out. “If you think-”

“Killing Chase isn’t going to bring her back, asshole!”

“Yeah, but I’ll be satisfied knowing this lunatic won’t hurt anything or anyone else!”

“Chase, he’s baiting you!” you tried grabbing his hand but he pulled away from you and tackled Caleb to the ground again before gripping his head in both hands and squeezing until the screaming from Caleb had stopped.

“No.” you dropped to your knees as Chase calmly stood up and walked over to you and pulled you to your feet. “I tried to stop you. I wanted to protect you from this, Chase. You didn’t have to do this.”

“No.” he shook his head as he led you out to your car. “I did this so we could live in peace. We can start a family now, Y/N. We can be happy. I killed him because if I didn’t, he would have killed me. I wanted to protect you.”

“Chase,” you wept as he placed you carefully in the passenger seat of your car. “I didn’t want your protection. Not like this. There were other ways to get power.”

“It’s too late for that.” the hardness in his voice as he pulled away from the barn causing you to choke down a sob


End file.
